


Vera am Mittag Spezial - 2020

by trustmescully



Category: Bollywood RPF, The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody, Romance, Slapstick
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully
Summary: Wieder einmal zu Besuch bei Vera. Erstmals 2005, ebenfalls unter meinem Account zu finden. [Vera am Mittag / Akte X / Bollywood]
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 2





	Vera am Mittag Spezial - 2020

Thema der heutigen Sendung: Wie bekomme ich meinen Partner in eine Beziehung?

Gäste der Sendung: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully und Diana Fowley

Vera: Wir begrüßen in unserer Sondersendung ganz herzlich Special Agent Dana Scully! Einen Applaus bitte, liebes Publikum!

Tosender Applaus beginnt, als Dana Scully den Platz des Geschehens betritt und sich in einen der bequemen Sessel niederlässt, um elegant ihre schlanken Beine übereinander schlägt. Sie trägt ein legeres, hellgelbes Sommerkleid, welches mit weißen Wirbelmustern bedruckt ist, dazu hellgelbe Highheels. Ihre Haare trägt sie heute offen, wie eigentlich immer. 

Vera: Willkommen, Dana. Wie geht es dir? 

Scully: Mir geht es gut.

Ein Kichern geht durch das Publikum und hinter der Bühne verdreht ihr Partner Fox Mulder genervt die Augen, denn dies war die Standardantwort von ihr. Selbst, wenn sie ihre eigenen Innereien in den Händen halten würde, würde sie einem diesen Satz um die Ohren hauen. Typisch Scully!

Vera: Du bist mittlerweile mit deinem Partner Fox Mulder zusammen, ist das korrekt?

Scully (die Augen verdrehend): Nicht wirklich, Vera. Ich meine, der Sex ist wirklich der Hammer, aber von Beziehung im romantischen Sinne kann wirklich nicht die Rede sein...

Vera (überrascht): Das heißt, ihr teilt das Bett regelmäßig, aber Dates in altbekannter Form gibt es keine? Ihr seid doch aber DAS Paar!

Scully: Yeah. Aber ich denke, Mulder ist noch immer der Hasenfuß schlechthin, wenn es droht ernst zu werden. Sex geht immer. Sex ist ohne Verpflichtungen. Freundschaft plus ist im Trend. Manchmal glaube ich, er liebt mich überhaupt nicht richtig. Hauptsache Spaß im Bett. 

Nun stürmt ein wütender Mulder den Raum und baut sich knurrend vor Scully auf. Er trägt heute eine ausgewaschene Bluejeans, ein enges weißes Shirt und seine geliebte Lederjacke. Und ganz gegen seine sonstigen Gewohnheiten trug er heute dunkle Turnschuhe.

Mulder: SCULLY! Was soll das?! Du WEIßT, dass ich dich liebe!

Scully (zieht ihre Augenbraue hoch): Ach ja? Und warum sträubst du dich dann so gegen eine Beziehung und das Zusammenziehen?

Mulder (schnauft): Weil wir uns sonst permanent auf der Pelle hocken und uns ewig streiten!

Vera (lächelnd): Hallo, Mulder. Aufbrausend wie eh und je. Ich dachte die Jahre hätten dich ruhiger werden lassen. Wie erfrischend. 

Mulder (blickt sie kurz über seine Schulter an): Hi, Vera. Nope, ich bin immer noch so agil wie immer. (richtet seine Augen wieder auf Scully vor sich) Wie dir meine süße Partnerin sicherlich bestätigen kann. (grinst anzüglich)

Scully beugt sich vor, ergreift mit beiden Händen seine offene Lederjacke und zieht ihn mit einem verführerischen Grinsen an sich. Er fällt vorn über, stützt sich aber mit beiden Händen auf den Sessellehnen ab, um seinen Mund auf ihren zu pressen. Sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und Scully ließ ihre Hände unter seine Jacke gleiten, um seine Bauchmuskeln zu liebkosen. Das Puplikum pfiff nun anfeuernd und klatschte begeistert. 

Vera (amüsiert): Wow, Agents! Was für eine Show!

Nun ertönen plötzlich klackernde Geräusche und Scully fragte sich augenblicklich, ob Kühe oder Pferde eingeladen wurden als Gäste. Als sie ihre Lippen von Mulders löste und an ihn vorbeischaute, erblickte sie Diana Fowley, welche mit hochrotem Gesicht auf sie zugestürmt kam.

Fowley: FOX!!!! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN!?

Mulder (die Augen verdrehend): Diana... welch... Freude (seine Stimme klingt sehr sarkastisch)

Fowley (steht nun direkt neben den beiden Agenten, welche noch immer Körperkontakt halten): Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst die Finger von ihr lassen! Du gehörst MIR! (schnaubt echauffiert)

Scully: Du und welche Armee, Fowleypferd? Was will er denn mit dir Gulaschgesicht? Hast du in deinem Leben mal einen Blick in einen Spiegel geworfen? (grinst hämisch und streicht mit einem Finger sanft über Mulders Brust, welcher wohlig seufzt) Bei mir ist Mulder gut aufgehoben. Sehr gut sogar.

Fowley (brodelt innerlich vor Wut): Er gehört mir, Agent Scully! Und daran wird auch nichts etwas ändern!!!

Scully (unterbricht Mulder, der gerade seinen Mund öffnet): Nope! Fox Mulder ist mein. Ich habe ihn angeleckt. Überall! (grinst verteufelt und drückt Mulder neben sich in den Sessel, um ihre Finger dann mit seinen zu verweben)

Nun fängt Fowley an zu kreischen wie eine Banschee und lässt sich auf ihren Hintern plumpsen. Sie reißt sich an ihren Haaren und man kann ihr unter den viel zu kurzen Minirock schauen. Das Publikum gibt ein angeekeltes "Uhhh!!" von sich und viele schlagen ihre Hände vor die Augen, um sich das Elend nicht anschauen zu müssen. Mittlerweile kreischt Fowley nicht mehr, sondern heult hemmungslos wie ein kleines Kind, welches nicht mit seinem Lieblingsspielzeug spielen darf. Mulder reibt sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel zwischen den Augen und stöhnt peinlich berührt auf. 

Vera (rufend): Kann mal bitte jemand diese Heulsuse entfernen? Sie versaut uns das ganze Parkett!

Mulder: Gott, wie peinlich...

Scully: Warum genau warst du mit der Kuh noch gleich zusammen? (sieht ihn fragend an)

Hilflos zuckt er kurz mit seinen Schultern und wirft ihr seinen Patentierten Mulderblick zu, der es-tut-mir-leid-Scully-ich-weiß-auch-nicht-was-mich-da-geritten-hat ausdrücken sollte. Sie lächelte verführerisch und er wackelte ebenso verführerisch mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Die Securitys infiltrieren die Bühne, schnappen sich Fowley, die immer noch heulend den ganzen Boden flutet und schleppen sie aus dem Raum, während zwei türkische Putzfrauen mit Kopftuch tanzend zu orientalischen Klängen den Fußboden mit Wischmobs säuberten. Es könnten glatt Bollywoodklänge sein. Das Publikum klatschte im Takt der Musik und lachte begeistert. 

Plötzlich springen Scully und Mulder auf und legen einen filmreifen Auftritt á la Bollywoodtanz hin. Die vermeindlich türkischen Putzfrauen reißen sich Kopftuch und Kleider vom Leib und stellen sich als Shahrukh Khan und Kajol Devgan aus Indien heraus, welche bekannte Schauspieler sind. Vera nimmt allen Mut zusammen und mischt die bunte Truppe ebenso auf, um Hüftschwingend zwischen den einzelnen Stars hindurch zu tanzen.

Mulder (kniet plötzlich vor Scully nieder, holt ein Schmuckkästchen aus seiner Jackenjacke und schaut sie ernst an): Dana Katherine Scully, willst du meine Frau werden?

Scully (hat nun Tränen der Freude in den Augen): Ja, ich will, Mulder!! 

Nachdem er ihr den Ring mit den filigranen Diamten angesteckt hatte, tanzten sie wieder voller Freude los und hielten sich an ihre Choreographen Shahrukh und Kajol.

**Author's Note:**

> Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann tanzen sie noch heute....  
> Ich wollte mal wieder was seichtes ohne Sinn und Verstand schreiben und dachte, ich greife eine meiner alten FF auf. :)   
> Bisschen crazy geworden, aber ich hab mich echt weggehauen vor lachen. :D
> 
> sincerly,  
> xscullyx


End file.
